This invention relates generally to cutting templates, and more particularly, to cutting templates used to cut goods contained in a pan during baking.
The art of cooking has grown to epic proportions and is continuing to grow in popularity, as evidenced by, for example, the growing number of television programs dedicated to cooking, and the steady annual increase of cook book and kitchen ware sales. At least some of the known cook books and television programs also provide, and emphasize, the history surrounding the food being prepared.
For example, the pastry baklava is rumored to have been originally created in approximately the 8th century B.C. Traditionally, baklava was only baked on special occasions and was considered a food for consumption only by the wealthy. Overtime, the notion that only the wealthy could afford to eat the rich pastry has changed, and it can be enjoyed by everyone all year long. However, one custom that has not changed with respect to the baklava is the tradition of cutting the Baklava into diamond-shaped pastries. To accomplish such a feat, a plurality of cuts must be made in two directions relative to the pan containing the baked pastry. However, because the cuts are not parallel to the sidewalls of the pan, but instead are oblique relative to the sidewalls of the pan, at least some known cook books describe that cutting the Baklava into diamond-shaped portions that are approximately equi-sized may be difficult.
To facilitate cutting baked goods into equi-sized portions, at least some known cake pans include a series of guide pins that extend upwardly from an outer periphery of the pan. A straight edge is held firmly against the pins while a cutting utensil is guided through the baked goods along the straight edge. The straight edge is then moved to a new pin location, and the process is repeated many times until the baked good is cut into the desired shape. Although the pins and straight edge facilitate the baked goods being cut into desired shapes, depending on the shape of the pan, such cutting pins may not be practical to use, and may be time-consuming.